


Maidens and Relics

by crabtr01



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabtr01/pseuds/crabtr01
Summary: Ozpin has given a very special opportunity to eight future huntsman and huntresses. After proving themselves in the entrance exams, they have been split into team MADN and team RELC. They must prove themselves powerful enough to survive special training or die trying. With the promise of graduating early from Beacon, how could they refuse? However Mikado quickly begins to think that Ozpin might not be telling them everything.





	Maidens and Relics

“You eight have chosen my very special relics. Mikado, Alice, Dark, and Nickel, you have chosen the queen relics. Rifle, Erin, Laurel, and Cyan, you have chosen the pawn relics. This has given you the chance to become my elite soldiers as team MADN and team RELC,” Ozpin said. “You will work closely together and be trained by the members of team OPAL. I’m certain you’ll find their power more than sufficient for what comes next. If you can pass their training over the next two months then you will graduate at the top of your class and three years early. You will be celebrated as top huntsmen. But should you fail...you will be expelled, and never allowed entrance into another academy.”  
“What? But that’s a bit unfair isn’t it?” Mikado asked.  
“Pfft. I’ll pass with flying colors. My only question is why the gender division? Don’t you think an all girl’s team and all boy’s team is a little tired.  
“I understand you sentiments, Miss Broadway, but I assure you team selections were comprised by a myriad of factors other than gender. This was simply the best possible outcome. And, as for your question miss Mikado...Savoy was it. As the leader of your team I think it is paramount that I pass this advice on to you. Lesson number one: Life is most undoubtedly unfair,” Ozpin said. “However, I won’t leave you completely in the dark. Through this door you will find a road. It will lead you to your truest destiny. Once you walk down it, you can never walk another path. It is your decision. Follow the yellow bricks, or leave today and join the rest of your peers at the academy.”  
“I don’t need to think about it! Shoot first and ask questions later. I’ll be the first, I’ll be the best,” Rifle said.  
“I accept with honor. Thank you, Professor Ozpin,” Laurel said.  
“This is only a stepping stone for what I truly want to achieve. I’ll make you all proud,” Cyan said.  
“I’ve got luck on my side! Catch you girlies on the other side of the rainbow,” Erin said.  
“So what of you lot? You can turn back now,” Ozpin said. “I understand your hesitation. The boys are all third year transfers. They failed their final exams and chose to repeat their huntsman process here.”  
“Piece of cake. If I turned this down the regret would eat me alive. I’m going,” Nickel said.  
“Fashionably late as always, but someone has to make our team look good. I just wish I had packed more clothes. Some advanced notice would have been nice.”  
“My sincerest apologies,” Ozpin said.  
Dark stepped forward. She only nodded beneath her black cloak.  
“And you, Mikado? What will you choose?” Ozpin asked.  
Mikado thought for a moment. She had planned to spend the next three years at Beacon Academy. She had wanted to ease in, maybe make one close friend, and learn something new every day. It was all too much. She hated it. None of this was what she wanted.  
Mikado smiled. “I can’t wait to get started. Let’s do this together!” She held out her hand.  
The other girls returned her smile and nodded. Each one placing their hand over the other. Then together they lifted them.  
“Team MADN!” They said in unison and disappeared through the door. 

Glenda walked forward from the shadows and lifted her wand. The door closed quietly, creaking, forcing her to put in more effort than she liked. It closed with a click!I  
“Are you absolutely sure about this, Ozpin?”  
“No. Not at all. But we need contingencies. They are not the first, but I have every hope that they will be the last.”  
“That’s a bit cold. Even for you,” Glenda said.  
“Is it? I’m afraid I’ve become numb to it all. Have I made a mistake? What would you have done differently?”  
Glenda thought for a moment. Ozpin lifted a cup to his mouth and waited for her reply. She turned, her heels the only sound as she made to exit the room. Then she turned with a frown.  
“Classes will begin shortly. Have a good day, Professor,” she said. 

 

On the other side of the door the eight of them materialized inside a white room. At first glance, the floors appeared marble, but there was a shimmer to them. A rainbow followed Mikado’s sight as she looked around.  
“This place has no smell,” Nickel said. She walked to a wall and licked it. “No taste either.”  
“You got that right,” Alice said. “Their designer should be fired.”  
“I rather like it,” a woman said. One moment she was a bird and the next she was right there in front of them. “My name is Olive Whitedove. I’m pleased to see you have all arrived.”  
“Is that your semblance?” Laurel asked. “I’ve never seen a semblance like that.”  
“No. Her semblance is much more powerful,” a man’s voice said. The powerful bulky mass of a man stepped next to Olive. He had claws, and Mikado recognized right away that he was a faunus.  
“I’ve taken down beasts bigger than you,” Rifle said.  
“Likewise, and with better manners,” the faunus said. “My name is Alabaster Sphinx.”  
Rifle gritted his teeth. “I didn’t know I’d be trained by a faunus. Ozpin didn’t mention anything like that.”  
“He wouldn’t. He’s a good man,” Alabaster said. “Pipe down, little one. If you like, I can fail you right here right now.”  
“I’ll show you!” Rifle raised his gun and aimed.  
The sound of the bullet erupting forward muffled the horrified gasps of everyone in the room. Suddenly, an arrow connected with the bullet and both dropped to the floor with a quiet clink.  
“I see I’ll have to teach you how to use that weapon,” a man said. He had a red beard and wore an emerald cloak. He slung a bow around his chest against the quiver crossing around his other shoulder. “My name is Lincoln Sherwood. While I pride myself as the master of long range, you would do well to respect Professor Spinx for his skills in hand-to-hand combat. If he had wanted to, he could have caught that projectile with his bare hand. I’m sorry for stepping in, Alabaster.”  
“It’s all right,” Alabaster said. “Please, let us all refrain from using any weapons until lessons begin.”  
Rifle looked away in disgust. “Tch.”  
“ I guess that just leaves me,” a blue haired man said. He scratched the back of his head, further disheveling his messy curls. “The name’s Peri. Peri Winkle.”  
Mikado noticed that he looked no older than she did.  
“Winkle?” Erin asked. “I am not calling you Professor Winkle. You can forget about that, laddie. You’re a wee one at that. You some kind of genius?”  
“I’ve had some good teachers, that's all. My semblance allows me to talk to the dead so long as I’m holding something that belonged to them. I discovered quickly that books were the best use of my semblance. Dozens of libraries holding the works of the greatest philosophers throughout time, and my semblance allows me to have morning tea with each of them.”  
“Remarkable,” Laurel said.  
“Well, now that we are all here. How about we begin our lessons?” Olive said.  
“What? Already? I thought there would be at least be a feast or something,” Nickel said.  
“You should have known what you were signing up for when you stepped through that door. Did Ozpin not explain it to you? I guess we have our work cut out for us. We’ll teach you, yet.”  
“Hold on. Something doesn’t make sense. I used my semblance to map out this room, but it doesn’t seem to connect to anything. It’s as if this room is a world unto itself. How is that possible?” Cyan asked.  
“So you’ve already figured out my semblance? You’re a clever one,” Alabaster said. “This is my semblance. And these are my hunting grounds. For your first lesson, you only need to do one thing to pass.”  
“What’s that?” Mikado asked.  
“Survive.”


End file.
